The 112th Hunger Games: Reflections
by nativedoll16
Summary: A year has passed since Zara Fitin and Rye Mellark won the 111th Hunger Games. Things have changed dramatically for both Rye and Zara. President Snow's eldest great grandson is out for blood, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. What will Zara do when the Games start to become her reality? Also where is Katniss and Peeta? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disease, famine, and death are the three words that describe my life since I arrived back home. A year has passed since Zander's funeral and my parent's death. Things have taken a turn for the worse. Living conditions in District 11 have become unbearable.

_When I arrived in District 11 I saw dead bodies piled on top of each other. Peacekeepers were lining up men, women, and children and shooting them straight through the head. There were hundreds of people crawling, limping, and fainting everywhere. The Peacekeepers would line up the people who had trouble walking in three rows. They blow torched every citizen in the rows until their bodies were nothing but ash on the ground. _

_I grabbed the first person able bodied person I saw. It was a middle aged man._

"_What's going on here?" I asked feeling completely bewildered. _

_The man looked hesitant to speak. "This is the beginning of a plague." The man said and then he ran away from me._

_There was so much corruption going on that none of the Peacekeepers saw me._

_I walked through a broken down village were the cotton field workers live. I found out which house Taro stayed in during one of Ronan's rude dinner discussions. He lived in the last house in the village. I could smell a horrible scent coming from the house standing several feet away._

_The door was missing from the house, so I walked right in. I heard loud clanging noises and when I walked further into the house my mouth gaped open in shock._

I snapped out of my daydream and stared at my appearance in the mirror. My dark brown skin was clear and rough. My lips were dry and bloody while my almond eyes looked empty and void. I tied my hair into a bun and dressed in the pale blue button down dress the mayor forced women and girls to wear.

I pulled my black rubber boots from under my mattress. I threw my bed sheets away since my parents died on the bed. Apparently they died of the infection.

I slipped on my shoes and walked out of my wooden shack. The sky was dark and gray while the weather was wet and humid. The sun used beam down every day but not anymore. The sun has shined only three times this year. It rarely rains but the sky is always cloudy and the temperatures are always smoldering hot.

The heat only increases the horrible smell of the dead bodies that are scattered on the ground. The Peacekeepers were ordered to stop killing the infected citizens or possible infected people because we were losing too many workers. Now they just allow people work to until they die, and they leave there bodies outside to rot. I think Peacekeepers have become afraid of catching the infection, so they just leave bodies scattered throughout the fields, orchards, and villages.

Around six months ago the mayor announced the disease as an epidemic of Lasserpox.

According to the mayor, Lasserpox is an infectious disease that is a combination of small pox and lasser fever. The symptoms of the hybrid virus are neurological problems, hemorrhaging in eyes or nose, fever, severe fatigue, and vomiting. The symptoms are different for everyone and there is no cure or treatment for Lasserpox.

The plants and crops that used to flourish throughout the District are all withering away.  
>There are crippled citizens that bleed over the apples, wheat, and cotton every day. The ill people in the apple orchard are spoiling the apples with their bacteria.<p>

I wondered was it possible for the disease to spread to other Districts or the Capitol.

There was a board posted beside every workplace in the District. The board shows the amount of dead citizens. The number changes daily. I glanced at the number today and noticed it was six thousand dead citizens, five hundred more citizens than yesterday.

I picked the bruised, brown, and foul smelling apples from the trees while the moist air caused sweat to run down my face.

I felt a draining or sucking feeling on my right hand and I screamed. There were around five leechworms slithering up both of my arms and I climbed down the ladder and attempted to knock them off. The leeches were sucking my blood and I feared they could have come in contact with someone infected before. I tried to knock off the leeches, but they were glued to my arms.

I climbed down the ladder while the leeches continued to suck my blood.

AN: Well that is a weird way to end a chapter. This chapter was kind of confusing especially if you did not read 111th Hunger Games: Shadow. This is a sequel so you may want to check out the first part. I know the 1st story was a boring so I am going to try to make this one more interesting. There will be several new characters and one will be comedic. Stay tuned! Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

No one said a word. I worked in a section for women ages 16-45 and no paid me any attention. Every female and male in the District 11 despised me even more since I won the Games.

One of the Peacekeepers that guarded the apple orchard walked towards me.

"What's going on here?" The Peacekeeper said in his rough masculine voice.

I ran towards the Peacekeeper and he backed away from me like I was diseased.

"The apples are infested with leech worms." I said holding out my arms.

The Peacekeeper looked at my arms and pulled a laser gun out of his pants pocket.

The Peacekeeper held the gun over both of my arms and a blue laser light shined over the leeches.

The leeches evaporated and I sighed in relief. The leeches left small dark brown bites all over my arms. The Peacekeeper grabbed one of my sore arms.

"You're coming with me." He said through clenched teeth.

The Peacekeeper pulled me to the side.

"The mayor has ordered for everyone alive to be moved to the cotton field. This entire area of the District is contaminated, so you'll work in the cotton field from sun up to sun down. You'll be staying in the village near the cotton field. I want all of you to line up and follow me." The Peacekeeper commanded with his deep and raspy voice.

Everyone in the apple orchard climbed down there ladder's and lined up behind the Peacekeeper. Three other Peacekeepers watched everyone closely as they formed a straight line. The Peacekeepers held up their guns ready to shoot an innocent person at any moment.

The Peacekeeper gripped my arm tightly like he thought I would try to escape. I tried to loosen his grip on my arm, but he gripped my arms so tight I knew I would be left with several bruises. The cotton field was about twenty miles away from the apple orchard. The Peacekeeper walked like he was in a hurry, and I tried to keep up with him.

We arrived at the wide and long field of cotton. Instead of stopping at the field the Peacekeeper continued walking. We passed the field and I knew we were headed to the town square.

District 11's town is only three miles away from the cotton field and broken down village. There are several people who work as servants for Mayor Chuks Beel. Mayor Beel and his servants are the only citizens not living poverty District 11. They all live in Victor's Village which is the only village located in town.

The Peacekeeper pulled me into the town square and the line of women, men, and children trailed behind us. We stopped in the center of the town square and the Peacekeeper knocked me on the ground.

"Get on your knees." The Peacekeeper instructed.

I turned my head around the see the Peacekeeper take off his helmet. The Peacekeeper had fair skin and a huge scar under his eye. One of the Peacekeeper's handed him a stockwhip.

"Unbutton your dress." The Peacekeeper with the scar said.

I looked at him like he was insane. "You are not serious?"

The Peacekeeper lashed the whip across my back. My hold body shook from the stinging pain. I got on my knees and unbuttoned my dress. The dress fell just below my waist and my black hand sewn bra was shown to everyone who stood in the circle around us.

I saw a young male with tan skin and long dark brown hair staring at me intently. He did not seem amused by me being half naked but he gave me a look of pity. I looked away from him and stared at the ground.

The Peacekeeper hit me with the whip again and the thin, sharp whip sliced through my skin. I covered my mouth to prevent from screaming. I started biting my lip as the Peacekeeper continued to lash me with the whip. The stinging pain radiated throughout my entire body and I knew nothing could conceal the pain. The Peacekeeper hit me on the top, middle, and bottom of my back.

I streaked like a wounded animal and slightly prayed for this torture to end. Finally, after what felt like hours, the Peacekeeper stopped whipping me. My knees were cut up and bruised and I fell onto my side.

I curled up into a ball and I closed my unbuttoned dress with my hand. The Peacekeeper spit into my hair and if I was not weakened by his whip, I would have taken his gun and shot him in the head. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry.

I pressed my cheek on the warm ground and I tried to conceal the emotion welling up inside me. I felt like I was going to die and I aloud a loud wail to escape my mouth. I could not contain it any longer. Tears ran down my cheeks and I sobbed loudly. No one tried to save me. Everyone watched me get whipped for no reason and no one tried to save me.

All of my pinned up emotion flooded out me. I cried not only for myself but for Zander and my parents. I cried because I never mourned their deaths. I tried to pretend like everything was going to be ok, but I was only fooling myself. I never shed a tear for my parents and that thought made my sobbing increase.

Rain started to fall from the sky. It had not rained in months, but today there was a downpour. I continued to lie on the ground and I cried myself to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I rubbed my nose against a soft pillow that smelled like fresh herbs. My eyes popped open I observed an unfamiliar area. I sat up on the bed and I noticed my back pain was gone. I was wearing a short white tattered gown. I looked down at my arms and the leech bites were gone. I noticed the house was the exact same size as my old home. The home was the size of one regular sized bedroom. The house had one bed and an area that was covered with a torn bed sheet. The area was used for washing. It also had a large mirror on the wall and a wooden chair.

I heard the sound of the door knob turning and I gazed at the front door. The door opened and a tall young male walked into the room.

It was the male I spotted in town before I was whipped by the Peacekeeper. He had dark brown waist length hair, almond shaped hazel eyes, tan skin, and lean muscles. It looked like he was about six feet tall. He appeared to be Native American and I assumed he was my age which is eighteen.

I scooted back on the bed. He stared at me nervously. "Good morning," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"My name is Zen Moon." Zen said standing on other side of the room.

"You were unconscious after they beat you, so I lifted you off the ground and carried you here. I tried to find an abandoned house for you to live in, but all of them were taken. I brought you here in my home, and I threw away your dress since it was drenched in blood. I cleaned your cuts and rubbed some Aloe Vera sap onto the gashes across your back." Zen said playing with a black bird feather.

I gasped. "You took off my dress while I was unconscious?"

"Yes, I did not want blood all over my bed sheets." Zen said in a matter of fact way.

"Why did you help me?" I said knowing he wanted something.  
>"Does there have to be a reason?" Zen said.<br>"There is a reason behind everything. So why are you helping me?" I said getting off the bed.

"I think we can help each other." Zen said bluntly. I froze.

Zen picked up the pale blue dress that was lying on the wooden chair. "This dress was my mothers. You both should be around the same size." Zen said handing me the pale blue dress.

"I will wear the dress, but I want you to stay away from me." I snatched the dress from his hands.

Zen smiled. "I will see you in the field Zara Fitin." He said and I shook my head at him. He acted like it was important that he knew my whole name. I was famous, but I also was hated.

I put on the dress and I started to cough harshly. I covered my mouth with my hands. I uncovered my mouth and looked down at my hands. They were covered in dark red blood, and I wiped my hands on a dirty rag sitting in the wash area. I walked out of the door and down the narrow path to the cotton field.

AN: Thanks iluviggyhesthebest for the fav and review. This chapter and the last chapter were full of emotion and drama. Zen is not the new character I was talking about in the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**5:00 am the Next Morning **

**Zara POV:**

I slowly lifted my eyelids and I was hit with a wave of pain from my head to my toes. I tried to lift my arm, but it felt like my muscles had been pulled. My bones were stiff and they ached with a burning, stabbing pain. My vision was blurry and my head was throbbing. I tried to lift my back off the bed, but I fell back onto the mattress in exhaustion.

I heard the sound of the doorknob moving and the door opened slowly.  
>I whined from the pain. "Hey, you're finally awake." Zen said closing the door.<p>

"Finally awake," I said feeling confused.

"Yeah, you have been asleep for three days. I did not want to wake you, so I decided to just let you rest." Zen said.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have been in a coma." I said with a dry and raspy tone.

"I would have known if you were in a coma or not. I also really thought you needed some rest. I know you probably hate working in the cotton field. I hate it and I have been working out there since I was five." Zen said.

"I still did not plan on sleeping for three days." I said feeling emotionally drained.

Zen watched me cautiously. "I think you have contracted Lasserpox." Zen said knowing it was not a question.

I nodded. "I think so too. I was able to avoid the virus for a whole year until I was beaten four days ago."

"How do you feel?" Zen asked.

I smirked. "Just wonderful," I said sarcastically. I feel like I am on an elevator to Hell."

Zen chuckled softly. "I just came home to check on you, so I'm going back to work." Zen said walking toward the door.

"I will be back with some rations for you to eat when I get off at 3:00 a.m." Zen said and he walked out of the door.

Rye Mellark POV:

My mind started to spin with memories. There were memories of my family and of the Games. My brain was sent into overdrive and my eyes fluttered open. I stared up a white ceiling above me and the white walls around me. I felt air shooting into my nose and I noticed I was wearing an oxygen mask. I tore the mask from my face and I saw an IV in the center of my arm.  
>I snatched the device out of my arm and jumped out of the white cotton filled bed.<p>

I fell onto the cold dirty floor.

"I am in District 12's hospital." I said taking in my surroundings. There was a hologram of my heart beat in the corner of the room and there was another screen showing my brain activity. I looked down and I saw I was wearing a light blue hospital gown.

I got off the hospital floor and I saw a small table sitting across from the bed. The table was full of surgical tools and I grabbed a sliver scalpel. I held the scalpel in my hand and walked out of the door less room.

I walked down the vacant hallway and it felt like my legs were going to give out. I held onto the wall for support and continued moving.

I heard faints voices coming from one of the rooms down the hall. I walked down a short hall to the right. The hallway had dim lighting and I pressed my back against the wall. I tried to listen to the faint voices.

"Yes, the surgery was successful but the patient is still unresponsive." A male voice said.

"Do you have any propositions?" Another person said.

"I have weighed out all the options. I think we should just confront him about this?" The male said and I leaned my ear towards the hallway, so I could hear the clearly.

"Mr. Mellark you are awake." A young male doctor said standing behind me. He was wearing a white lab coat and white pants. I noticed his name tag said Dr. Durand.

I moved back onto the long hallway and I accidently ran into another doctor. I turned around and stood in the middle of both of them.

"What's going on here?" I asked wanting a logical answer.

The doctors exchanged looks. The other doctor was short, rotund, and appeared to be middle aged. His name tag said Dr. Vachel.

"Where is my parents and sister?" Neither of them said anything.

Where are they?" I said growing impatient.

Doctor Durand hesitated to speak. "Things have changed since you fainted at Zander Chronis's funeral. You were stabbed in the kidneys during the Hunger Games. The puncture wound damaged your kidneys greatly. If you were able to come to the hospital after the accident, then you would have been fine." Dr. Durand said pausing.

"Your kidneys became infected and they failed sometime after you were stabbed. You received Zander's kidney since he was an organ donor and he was a match. We had to sedate you, so you could heal properly from such a procedure. A year has passed since you entered the Hunger Games." Dr. Durand stated while Dr. Vachel stood on the other side of the hall.

"I was asleep for a whole year." I said in shock.

I gave both of the doctors a serious glare. "Where is my family?"

Dr. Durand did not seem intimidated. "Katniss and Peeta Mellark have been confined in solitary since the funeral. They were already in the Capitol when you blacked out. Your body was examined at a hospital in the Capitol. After your parents heard about your condition, they wanted your body to be transported to the District 12 because they knew a good doctor who could treat you. We placed your body onto the Hovercraft, but unfortunately Chronis's guards grabbed your parents." Dr. Durand continued and I did not know what to believe.

"They were knocked unconscious and taken to one of President Chronis's prisons while you were on your death bed. When you arrived in District 12 your sister was already waiting at the hospital. She did not know about your parents, but when we informed her about the incident she did not handle it well."

Dr. Vachel interrupted. "Your sister started to panic and act erratic, so that left us with only one option." Vachel paused for a dramatic effect.

"I injected her with this to calm her nerves." Vachel said holding up a small syringe. I backed away from both of the doctors. My back touched the wall and the doctors cornered me.

I recognized the medicine in the syringe. "The syringe is filled with Propofel. That is a lethal drug used to kill sick animals." I said looking at both of them.

Dr. Vachel nodded and prepared the syringe.

"You killed my sister Willow." I said letting their words sink in.

"You seemed troubled Mr. Mellark perhaps you need some rest." Dr. Durand said with malice clear in his voice.  
>I allowed my anger to control me. I stabbed Dr. Vachel in his left eye with the scalpel. Blood splashed from the doctor's eyeball and he fell dead. The syringe rolled out of Dr. Vachel's hand and down the hallway. Dr. Durand tried to run after the syringe, but I grabbed the collar on his lab coat.<p>

I slammed him against the wall and punched him in the face twice. Dr. Durand nose was bruised and bleeding. He seemed half conscious, so I threw his body onto the floor. Dr. Durand did not attempt to fight back, so I kicked him on the side of his head to make sure he would not retaliate. I picked up the syringe and ran out of the Hospital's front door.

**3:00 am in District 11**

Zara POV:

I could feel it. I could feel my death drawing closer. I was slipping in and out of consciousness, and I could not focus. Zen placed an old washcloth on my forehead and every second he would try to wipe the sweat off of my face.

"Can I get you anything?" Zen asked and I wondered why he seemed calm.

"Yes, can you find a cure?" I said letting my state of distress control my tongue.

Zen did not answer me.  
>"Thanks for the bone marrow and breadcrumb." I said.<p>

"You are welcome." Zen said.

"I just hate you threw everything up." Zen said pointing to the hand woven basket on the floor. The basket contained a pool of blood and food chunks.

"I am sorry about that." I said hoarsely.

"It was out of your control." Zen said in an understanding way.

I tried to look at him, but his entire body was a complete blur. Everything was blurry. Before the epidemic, and before I entered the Games there was hundreds of blind people in District 11.

"I cannot see anything Zen. I can see shapes and figures but my vision is so blurry."

"You are legally blind. I could tell when I first arrived here after work. I noticed that your iris's turned light gray." Zen said and I could see him leaning forward in the wooden chair.

I coughed and Zen continued to pat my face. My hair was down and spread across the pillow. Zen tried to lay my hair to the side, so it would look less wild.

Zen touching my hair reminded me of when my mother used to braid my hair into a bun.

"Mom is that you?" I asked because I could not see anyone standing above me.

Zen POV:

Zara started to become delirious and I removed my hands from her hair.

Zara sobbed lightly. "I am sorry for never saying I love you. Even though you never told me you loved me. I know you did. You took good care of me. Most parents in District 11 abandon their children or die, but you raised me."

Zara sobbed louder. I noticed tears of blood started to fall from her eyes. "This is my fault. Millions of people have died because of me. Their blood is on my hands. Now I am dying and going to Hell, and I am so afraid." Zara said closing her eyes. I watched the tears fall down her face and I knew I had to do something.

I wiped her bloody tears away with a washcloth. "Zara, I need you to listen to me. Your parents are not here, they are both dead. You are delirious right now because you're infected with Lasserpox." I stated hoping that she would hear me out.

Zara turned her face towards me, even though I knew she could not see me. "Where are your parents?" Zara said in a small, frail voice.

I sighed in distress and relief. "I never knew my father. He died on the day I was born. My mother's name was Acacia Moon. She told me that my father was trying to run away. She said that he was trying to leave the District and move someone safer. My mother said that he was coming back for us. He just wanted to move somewhere else, so I could live a better life."

"I think that is what everyone here wants." Zara said.

I smiled. "Yes, but I doubt my father had good intentions. I think he was selfish. I believe he was going leave my mother here to raise me alone."

Zara had a sympathetic glare in her gray eyes. "What about your mother?"

"My mother died about six months ago." I said remembering the day she passed.

"My mother taught me everything about life. My mother was kind, gentle, but she was also a force to be reckoned with if tested. Kind of like you." I said staring at Zara.

Zara lifted both of her eyebrows. "Did she die from the Lasserpox virus?"

"Yes," I replied.

"The symptoms of the Lasserpox virus are different for everyone. Sometimes it takes a month or more to show any signs of being infected. It felt like my mother was ill for around three months until she finally died. The virus left red sores all over her skin. She used to throw up blood every day." I said getting lost in thought.

"I guess I should consider myself lucky. At least the virus is killing me quickly." Zara said looking at the ceiling.

I looked down at my sweat stained bed sheets. "When my mom was sick, I used to sneak out every night after work, and go to this abandoned field of Begonia flowers. I always picked red Begonia's for my mom. They were her favorite flowers. On the day my mom died, I noticed there were two yellow flowers sitting at the very end of the field. I grabbed one of the flowers and the stem on the flower was leaking sap. The sap was all over my hands, so I placed some in my mouth. The plant sap tasted exactly like honey. I remembered reading about this one special plant that could cure any ailment. It was called Witch Hazl. I decided to bring the Witch Hazl to my mom, but when I got home it was too late. I touched my mother's hand and it looked like she was sleeping. After three months of agony, she looked so peaceful. My mother was dead and nothing could cure her."

I looked up from the bed and I noticed that Zara was staring blankly at the ceiling.

I listened for her heartbeat. Zara's pulse and heartbeat was weak.

She was blinking heavily and her eyes were turning white. Her burning feverish skin was now freezing cold.

I walked away from the bed and out of the house.

Rye POV:

I stood outside of my two story large home in Victor's Village. I always thought my family and I had the largest house in the District 12.

I walked through the front door and the house felt unusually cold. I assumed it was because the house had been abandoned for a year.

I saw everything looked exactly the same. I ran into the dining room, kitchen, the living room, and all of our bed rooms. Everything was in its rightful place.

I walked up the spiral stairs towards my bedroom. My mom decorated my room in blue and black since they have always been my favorite colors.

I took off the hospital gown and stepped in the shower.

I had the shower programmed to 85 degrees Fahrenheit, so I would never have to worry about cold water. The shower automatically came on when I stepped in.

I allowed the water stream down all over my body. The hot water spilled on my weak muscles and the shower was filled with steam. I looked down at my arms. I had several black holes on my arms. I knew one of the sores was from the IV I pulled out of my arm, while the other sores were problem from me receiving several injections.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed when I thought about the hospital. I silently prayed the doctors were lying, but it was impossible. They seemed truthful about my sister and my parents.

I felt like punching the shower's wall when I imagined my sister fighting against the doctors. Willow was so concerned about me, it clouded her judgment. I sacrificed my life for her when I entered the Games and now she is dead. My sister was my other half. Willow may not be my better half, but I still cannot live without her.

I rubbed my fingers through my thick coal colored hair, and my mind drifted to my parents. They were trapped in President Chronis's prison. I remembered my parents telling me about President Snow locking people in prisons on the bottom level of his mansion.

I stepped out of the shower and back into my bedroom. I dressed in a pair of black tight fitting pants, a sleeveless black tank, and black military style boots.

I grabbed my black book bag, a pair of navy blue pants, and a black quartered sleeved jacket from my closet. I threw the jacket and pants in the bag. I walked back down stairs.

I knew that I would get my parents back, without a doubt. I just did not know how. I did not have any money to travel, and I could not trust anyone in District 12 because they could be one of Chronis's followers.

I walked to the kitchen and placed five batter bread loafs in my bag, six slices of dried deer meat, a gallon of water, and a box of matches. I did not know what weapons to get, so I grabbed my father's straight edge knife and my mother's famous black bow and arrows.

I figured that if I am traveling to the Capital to save my parents then I would need help. But I had no one to help me. I had no friends or alliances. Then one person came to my mind.

A person that I tried to forget considering the circumstances we met in. The person that suffered through the same pain I faced, and seemed to relate to me on some twisted level. That one person could help me take down Chronis. I threw my bag over my shoulder and stormed out of the house.

Zen POV:

I entered my home and I saw Zara lying in the same catatonic position. I stood above Zara's lifeless body. Her eyes were wide open, but her body was still. I pried Zara's mouth open. I could see the infected sores on her bloody gums. I held the witch hazl plant over Zara's mouth and allowed the sap to run down her throat. Once all of the sap was gone, I removed the plant and closed her mouth.

Zara was still in a catatonic state, and I sat down in the wooden chair beside my bed.

I shut her eyes and watched her chest rise and fall until I fell asleep.

AN: Hmmmm… Can you believe Willow Mellark is dead? I wonder what is happening with Katniss and Peeta? Is it good that Rye is alive? Feel free to fav, follow, or review it will help me feel better about this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Zara POV:

_I could feel it. The adrenaline rushing through his veins the further he ran through the woods. He could hear the sound of the wolf mutts running past the trees. He could hear them growling and waiting to rip him apart. He ran until he could not run any longer._

_I could hear his heavy pants and voices of yelling Peacekeepers. He was too tired to run, so he decided to climb one of the nearby trees. Before he climbed the tree, he tied one end of the thick rope into a knot. After he was finished, he climbed the tree quickly._

_He was surprisingly skilled at climbing trees. _

_When he arrived in the middle of the tree, he climbed onto one of its large branches. He stood on the tree's branch and he tied the end of the rope onto the branch._

_He could see the wolf mutts running towards the tree. He placed the noose around his neck. He took one deep breath and jumped. _

_I loud snap rang in my mind and everything went black._

End of nightmare.

Rye POV:

I walked through the meadow and I approached District 12's electric fence. The old, rusty wired fence is almost never electrified, so I was able to sneak under it easily.

The woods contained deer, turkeys, and mockingjays. I heard the sounds of different and possibly dangerous creatures moving around me, but I did not let it distract me. I ignored the wondering animals and continued to walk through the familiar woods. I used to love going hunting with my mom as a kid, so I knew everything about District 12 woods.

After several minutes passed, I arrived at the fence that borders District 12 and District 11. I was not sure if walking to the end of District 12's woods would lead me to District 11, but when I laid my eyes on the design of the fence, I knew it had to be District 11.

The fence looked about thirty feet high and topped with razor wire. There were several guard towers placed on the outside of the fence and I looked at the top of the towers. There was no one in sight, so I walked closer to the fence.

I figured the fence was electric, and even if there was no one to guard it, it would be impossible to cross through it.

The fence appeared to be made out of stone, and I walked on the outskirts of it trying to think of a way to break through it.

I walked beside the fence until I noticed a medium sized hole in the center of the fence. The hole started from the bottom and reached through to the top.

"What the hell." I cursed under my breath.

It was like it was placed there for me to cross through the fence.

The hole contained broken pieces of stone on both sides, and I had to slide through it to avoid from being electrocuted.

I turned sideways and slid through the hole quickly, feeling slightly paranoid.

When I crossed through the fence, District 11's forest surrounded me.

I started to walk through the woods and I stared up at the sky. The sky in District 11 was dark and gloomy. I assumed it was because it was too early for the sun to rise. I walked further into the woods and my eyes went wide.

There were hundreds of bodies hanging from trees. Most of the bodies were men. Each tree had at least three bodies hanging from its branches. The smell of decaying flesh filled my nose. The scent was toxic, and I covered my nose with my arm.

I continued moving until I came across a familiar body. It was a dark skinned man around the age of thirty five. He had dark brown eyes and an average build. I thought about the Hunger Games, and I remembered him. He was Zara's mentor and his name was Ronan Afolayan.

Ronan's eyes were open and his jaw was hanging. I wondered if vultures had been eating on his face because pieces of his skin was hanging. The sight of his body was graphic, but I knew I had to do something. I needed to blend in with the other men in District 11, so I took off Ronan's white, blue striped shirt and pants. His clothes looked cleaner than the other men, so I stripped out of my clothes and dressed in Ronan's uniform. I took off his shoes and placed my boots and clothes into my bag.

While I was putting on his shoes, I heard a low growling sound. I turned around to see a pack of wolf mutts behind me. I grabbed my bag and ran through the woods. The wolf mutts were fast and I recalled my parents telling me about being chased by them in the 74th Hunger Games.

I ran faster than I have ever had to run in my life.

I tripped over a fallen tree branch and I felt one of the mutts sink its teeth into my ankle. The wolf mutt chewed and bit down on my ankle. I groaned in pain and the mutt tried to drag me back into the woods. I grabbed the tree branch in front of me and hit the wolf mutt in the head several times.

The mutt fell onto its side, and I pulled one of my mother's arrows out of my bag. I stabbed the weakened mutt through the head. I saw the other mutts, who stood behind the trees and waited to attack start to back away.

Once the mutts were gone, I looked down at my bleeding bitten ankle. The skin around my ankle was gone and there was nothing but blood and deep black bite marks.

I limped out of the woods and into one of the Districts wide open fields. The field was full of dead brown flowers. The air in the field smelled like rotting meat.

I walked past several orchards. They were all filled with moldy fruits and dead bodies were scattered everywhere.

There was no living workers or citizens around. District 11 was in complete ruins.

I walked past an apple orchard. There was a long and deep trench right beside the apple orchard. The trench stretched from the beginning to the end of the orchard. I gazed down at the trench. There were dead bodies piled on top of each other. There were hundreds of deceased men, women, and children with missing limbs and half eaten bodies. The sight and smell of the mangled bodies made me feel sick.

I felt a cold hand touch my wounded ankle.

I looked down to see a dark brown skinned child lying down on the dead grass. She had her back pressed against the ground and her arm was stretched towards me. The girl had thick dark brown curls and big dark brown eyes. She looked no older than twelve years old. The girl reminded me of mom's description of Rue.

Her body was covered in dirt, and I assumed she must have crawled out of the trench.

The girl continued to try to reach out to me. I saw that she was trying to speak but her lips were trembling.

"A- Are you my savior?" The child asked.

"No." I replied kneeling over her body.

"But I wish I could be." I said genuinely.

Two tears slid down the child's cheeks and she died with her eyes pointed towards the sky.

I closed her eyes and moved away her body. Even though I hated it, I had to keep moving.

I walked towards a field full of cotton. I smiled because I finally saw living and working citizens.

Zara POV:

I gasped for air and I jolted out of the bed. Zen jumped out of his wooden chair and just stared at me in shock.

"I had a nightmare." I said quickly.

"Oh," Zen said with a sigh of relief.

I wiped the sweat of my forehead and ran my hands through my wild hair. I sat down on the bed. I noticed Zen was already wearing his work clothes.

"What happened last night?" I said feeling absent minded.

"Do you remember being infected with the Lasserpox?" Zen said and I frowned.

"Yes, Zen my memory was not erased."

"You thought I was your mom, and I reminded you that your parents are dead." Zen paused and I stopped breathing from embarrassment.

"You asked about my parents and I told you about them. I told you about the Begonias. They were my mother's favorite flowers. I told you about how I found two Witch Hazl plants lying in the Begonia field. I tried to cure my mom, but it was too late. I gave you the last Witch Hazl plant last night." Zen said.

"I remember everything. I just did not remember you curing me with the Witch Hazl." I said looking down at the bed.

"Do you feel cured?" Zen said and I looked him in his hazel eyes.  
>"Well, I am talking and breathing, so I would say I am cured." I said just realizing that my vision had returned, my fever had passed, and I was pain free.<p>

Zen smirked. "I'm glad the Witch Hazl plant healed you. Now we know what cures Lasserpox."

"If we know the cure that means we can heal every infected citizen in the District." I said getting out of bed and standing.

"Slow down Zara." Zen said walking towards me.

"Were you not listening when I said the field had only two Witch Hazl plants?" Zen questioned placing his hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"If you gave me one of the Witch Hazl plants sap then what happened to the other one?" I said and Zen looked away for a moment.

I waited for him to answer. "I drank the other Witch Hazl plants sap. A week after my mother died, I became ill. I knew I was going to die soon, so I drank the plant sap that I was supposed to give to my mother." Zen said quietly.

Zen looked like he felt guilty. "We both were cured from Lasserpox while everyone else has to die." I said shaking my head.

Zen removed his hands from my shoulders. "I have to go to work."

"All right, I will be out there in a few minutes. I just have to get dressed." I said tiredly.

"No, you need to stay here and get some rest. You may be cured but you are not completely healed." Zen said seriously.

"I am fine, and what if the Peacekeepers notice my absence." I said knowing the Peacekeepers were not showing anyone mercy.

"You let me worry about that." Zen placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Fine, I really do hate working in the cotton field by the way. How did you survive thirteen years with no more than one or two hours of sleep every night?" I asked curiously.

"I told you I hated the cotton field." Zen said before walking out of the door.

I lied down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as I shut my eyes.

Zen POV:

I kneeled down and picked several pieces of cotton and threw it into my sack. I picked the cotton gently, trying to avoid cutting myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an elderly lady picking cotton next to me. She was dark skinned and appeared to be very malnutrition. She was struggling to pick the cotton and I noticed someone walking towards her.

It was Rye Mellark. "Excuse me, do you know a young woman by the name of Zara Fitin?" Rye said to the elderly woman.

The elderly woman looked irritated. "No sir, I don't know anyone by that name." She said with her head pointed down towards the cotton. Her hands were shaking.

Rye could sense the woman was lying. He stooped to her eyelevel. "Well if you see Zara let her know I asked to speak to her." Rye said in a lower voice.

The lady did not respond and I walked beside Rye.

"Why do you need to speak to Zara?" I asked while picking cotton.

"Do you know Zara?" Rye said walking closer to me.

"Yes." I said knowing it was obvious. "Why do you need to talk to her?"

"I need her help. I want her help, and I traveled all the way from District 12, so we could escape together." Rye said with a pleading look in his eyes. I imagined he used that look to get what he wanted.

I eyed the Peacekeepers that watched us. "If you want to talk to Zara meet me at the first house on the right side of the village." I said pointing to the village across the field.

Rye nodded and we both continued working.

**Around 3:00 a.m.**

Zara POV:

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I assumed Zen arrived home from work and was trying to wake me for dinner. I lifted my heavy eyelids slowly.

There was a male with a boyish appearance and big expressive blue eyes.

I frowned. _It was Rye Mellark. _I thought.

"Oh God no." I stated moving away from him.

AN: This chapter was pretty crazy but hopefully it will get better. I wrote some of this after watching Mockingjay on the day it premiered. The song The Hanging Tree helped me imagine all of the bodies in the woods. I listen to the song when I read the first part of this chapter.

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>They strung up a man  
>They say who murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out  
>For his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I threw the bed sheets off the bed swiftly. The sheets landed onto the wooden floor.

I watched Rye as he looked down at my tattered gown that only reached the middle of my thighs.

I was suddenly fuming with anger.

Rye chuckled. "I pictured you greeting me that way Zara."  
>"You have no business picturing me in any way Mellark." I got off the bed and walked past Rye. I noticed Zen was standing on the other side of the room. I stared at Zen in an annoyed way and pointed at Rye. Zen just shrugged. Rye looked at us both.<p>

"Why are you here Rye? Let me rephrase that. What do you want?" I said placing my arms across my chest and Rye walked towards me.

"That is a long story." Rye stated.

"Well let's start with this. How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well after I walked through District 12's woods without a known path, I arrived at District 11's fence. The enormous and indestructible fence somehow had a hole in the center of it." Rye replied.

"A hole?" I questioned in disbelief.  
>"I don't see how that is possible. If a part of the fence was destroyed then people could have escaped the District a long time ago." I said and Zen looked curious.<p>

"Unless part of the fence was destroyed recently." Zen said with a thoughtful expression.

"Was there anyone in the guard towers?" Zen asked.

"No." Rye said.

"It must be because of the infection." I said aware of how cautious the Peacekeepers were of catching the virus.

"Why do you assume I have to want something?" Rye said in an irritated way.

"I am not an idiot. You must have an important reason for being here since you have a wounded leg." I said looking at all the blood on the bottom of his uniform.

Rye's eyes shot to the ceiling. "I am here for a more important reason than kidnapping you."

I scoffed. "I would cut you up asymmetrically before I let kidnap me." I said walking closer him so I could intimidate him.

Rye looked surprised. "The Games made you violent."

"No, I am not violent. I am just smart. Clearly the Games made you stupid." I said confidently.

Rye sneered and I walked around him.

"Rye, just explain why you are here?" Zen said sounding impatient.

"I am going to the Capitol." Rye said abruptly.

"Why?" I said turning around.

"Yesterday, I woke up from a coma. Not long after you left Zander's funeral, I passed out. Apparently, my parents were already in the Capitol so they were able to be with me while I was in the hospital." Rye said and I interrupted him.

"Why did you pass out?" I said not out of concern but curiosity.

"Thane punctured my kidneys with the dagger during the Games, my kidneys became infected, and failed shortly after. Anyway, my parents wanted me to be transported to District 12's hospital because they knew a good doctor who could perform my kidney transplant surgery. When my body was on the hovercraft, my parents were not allowed to leave with me. They were taken away by the President's guards and locked up in one of his prisons, so that is why I need to go to the Capitol."

"How did you get in a coma?" I said not wanting to believe him.

"The doctor's in District 12's hospital were insane. They thought I need to be put in a medically induced coma. The person who kidneys were donated to me was Zander by the way." Rye said looking like that was significant information. I refused to react.

"After I woke up from the coma I found out all of this information from the doctors. I was forced to stab one of them in the eye, which killed him. Then I stole the syringe of Propofel, which is the same drug they used to kill my sister Willow. I also just remembered I left the syringe at home." Rye stated staring into space.

"You call Zara violent." Zen said cocking one of his thick eyebrows.

"Your sister is dead?" I said snapping Rye out of his trance.

"Yes, and that is another reason why I want to go to the Capitol. I need to take down Chronis and save my parents." Rye said eagerly.

I shook my head at him.

"Cry me a river Rye. Take a look around you. My life has not been roses and dandelions since I left the Games either." I said taking a breath. Rye just watched me.

"In case you have not noticed, my parents are dead." I said with my arms spread out.

Rye looked around the room. "That's why you two are living together?" Rye said pointing to the both of us.

We both looked at Rye like the idiot he is. "What? I am just stating the obvious."

"This is not a time for humor Rye. After I left Zander's funeral, I went to the Capitol's train station. I saw my designer from the Games, Eros. He had just left the Capitol looking for Ronan, and he told me he found my parents dead in my old home." I said and I noticed Rye looked uncomfortable for a brief moment.

I ignored his reaction. "Unfortunately, when I arrived home my parent's bodies were gone. I still do not were their bodies are, and I have no one to ask. Eros told me that my parents died of the virus, but I honestly do not know what happened to them."

"Ever since I returned from Zander's funeral there has been an epidemic of Lasserpox. Lasserpox is an infectious disease that is a combination of small pox and lasser fever. The symptoms of Lasserpox is neurological problems, fever, hemorrhaging, fatigue, and vomiting. I have been forced to live around thousands of citizens infected with the virus. I survived a whole year without becoming infected, but around five days ago I was whipped and left outside in the rain. I slept for three days and last night I almost died." I said looking over at Zen.

Rye looked bemused. "Did you find a cure?" He asked looking over at Zen.

"Yes and no." Zen replied while moving his back off of the shack's wall.

"The cure for the Lasser virus may be Witch Hazel sap, but there were only two plants in District 11." Zen said while staring at me.

"Zen was infected before, and he drank the first plant's sap. I drank from the last plant last night." I said feeling slightly guilty.

"That is why I am going to the Capitol with Rye. I am not sure if the cure is in the Capitol, but I think it's worth finding out. If somebody does not end this now then humans in District 11 will become extinct. I will not sit back and watch anyone else die. I'm going to the Capitol, and I will help bring down Chronis even if it kills me." Zen said with eyes like stone.

I was lost in my own thoughts.

"I just want to know what happened to my parents. I never saw one of them get sick and all of a sudden they became infected with the virus before the epidemic started?" I said.

"That is a good question that none of us can answer, which is why you need to come with us Zara." Rye said.

"I am not going anywhere. Especially not with either one of you. I just need to acceptance things for the way they are. If I am the only living citizen in the District, then so be it. If I die, then it was meant to be. " I replied shrugging my shoulders.

Rye rubbed his temple. "I understand you have been through a lot this year, but there is nothing here for you Zara. You are making excuses, but what is happening is bigger than you and me." Rye pleaded and I could see the desperation written on his face.

"The longer we stay here, the more people die." Zen said and I knew was right.

"I want justice just as much as you do, but I don't know where to begin." I said feeling lost.

"I don't know where we begin from here either, but we can start by escaping this place and traveling to the capitol." Rye said barely audible.

I could see the anticipation in Rye's eyes.

"So your parents are being held as prisoners somewhere in the Capitol." I said almost coyly. "Yes." Rye replied quickly.

"What I wouldn't give to have my parents back." I said in a daze.

"I will go to the Capital and fight against this bastard for my parents, but do not think this means were going to hold hands along the way." I spat and brushed past Rye and Zen.

Zen pulled a dark brown bag from under his bed. The bag had one strap and one zipper compartment. "My father made this bag. My mom told me this was the bag he was carrying on the day he died." Zen said unzipping the bag.

Zen reached under the bed again. He pulled a variety plants from under the bed, several jars of plants and herbs, and placed them into his bag. He held onto one of the plants and looked down at Rye's bloody pants leg.

"What happened to your leg?" Zen questioned.

"When I first arrived in District 11, I was attacked by wolf mutts." Rye stated pulling up his pants leg and revealing the bite.

Zen nodded. "This chamomile powder will heal it almost instantly." Zen said handing Rye the chamomile.

I stood by the door. "I will let you two dress and lick your wounds." I said opening the door.

"I am going to my old home by the apple orchard to gather some of my old things and change clothes."

"We will meet behind this house before the sun rises." Zen said and I nodded.

"Just make sure you don't get caught." Rye said and I shut the door without saying a word.

It only took a few minutes for me to run to my old home. I opened the door easily since the lock was broken. The house was dark and quiet. I did not have to worry about intruders because it was only one room. There was a little small, narrow door beside our wash area. It is where my mother stored our uniforms for work.

I found two outfits at the very back of the closet. They were two extra outfits that Eros made for me while I was training for the Games. Verna helped me pack them on the day of Zander's funeral.

I grabbed the two outfits and I grabbed a hand woven black bag that was made by my mother. I placed one of the outfits into the large empty bag.

I dressed in a black shirt with ripped short sleeves, a pair of black tight fitted pants, and black military lace up ankle boots.

I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror on the wall. My attire was dark and edgy, but I felt weak and pathetic. My skin was clear and my lashes and brows were thicker and more defined. My lips were not dry or cracked anymore and I wondered was this the result of the Witch Hazel cure. I ran my fingers through my long, straight hair. I tied my hair into a side ponytail.

I grabbed my black bag and walked out of the house.

When I arrived near Zen's home, I spotted him and Rye standing at the back of the house. I noticed Rye was wearing a black outfit like me while Zen was dressed in his uniform. They walked towards me.

I saw Rye gazing at my attire and I suddenly felt naked. "I am guessing one of you knows how to get to the Capitol."

"No, but I know where we can find a map." Zen said confidently.

"Where?" I asked wondering where Zen found his sources.

"The mayor should have a map of Panem in his office. Every District needs a map. If we can go to town without being seen by Peacekeepers, then we can steal the map from the Hall of Justice." Zen said trying to keep his voice down.

"Let's just go before I change my mind." I said and we all walked behind the village.

When arrived in town in about half an hour because we crept through the fields and villages slowly.

We walked through the town square and crossed the unpaved street. We turned one corner and we all stood in front of the justice hall.

Normally, the town and fields would be filled with guards, but I figured they must have been off duty.

"Mayor Beel's office is the second room on the first floor." Zen said placing his hands on my arms.

"The mayor is always drunk, so it should be easy to slide past him." Zen said and I felt confused.

"I need you to go in there Zara. You are the fastest. Rye and I will be your lookout." Zen said and he removed his hands from my arms.

I wanted to refuse the difficult task, but all I could do was nod.

I swallowed hard and I walked through the buildings back entrance. There was a narrow hall at the back of the building. The hall was dark and I noticed a dark lit room labeled kitchen. I walked through the doorway and I grabbed a knife that was lying on the counter. The knife resembled Thane's dagger. I shook off the haunting memory.

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. The second room on the right side was labeled mayor's office. The lights were off in the tiny office.

The mayor snored heavily with his bottle of whiskey in his lap. The four hundred pound mayor's body smelled like a mixture of whiskey and urine.

I saw a white rolled up piece of paper on his desk, and I assumed it was the map.

I quickly grabbed the map and Mayor Beel started choking off his saliva. I paused for several seconds. He continued to snore and I turned around and crept towards the door.

"Goodnight, Ms. Fitin." Mayor Beel said and I stopped in my tracks.

I folded the map and shoved it into my pocket. I slowly turned around.

"Zara Fitin. District 11's Hunger Games victor." Mayor Beel said showing off his rotten teeth.

"You recognize me from the Hunger Games?" I said trying to distract him.

The mayor laughed heavily. "Everyone knows you won the Hunger Games."

"You walk alone. I like that about you Fitin." The mayor said with sleepy eyes.  
>He coughed and spit out the blood leaking from the sores on his gums.<p>

"You have something of mine." He said trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

"You stole my map." Mayor Beel said with no agitation in his voice.

I gave in. "Maybe I do, but I have a good reason for it." I said in a clever way.

"That may be true, but I still need my map."

"If you let me keep the map, I will make sure you are cured. I know you are infected and I may know where the cure is." I said feeling a little unsure.

"Listen to me Ms. Fitin, there is no cure. My patience is thinning Zara by the second, so hand over the map." Mayor Beel said raising his voice.

I backed away and headed for the door.

"Guards!" The mayor yelled. I held onto the wall and my hand ran across a black button beside the door. I ran into the hall and down the narrow hallway. I could hear the wolf mutt's deep growls and I saw the back door open. I ran through the door, and I saw Rye and Zen standing on both sides of the door.

"What happened?" Rye asked.

"Don't talk, just run." I said getting a head start.

Rye and Zen heard the sound of the wolf mutt's barking.  
>"Shit!" Rye yelled. Rye and Zen started running side by side.<p>

None of us said anything else, we just ran. We ran out of the town square with the wolf mutt's right on our tails. The mayor did not need his guards because of the wolf mutts. Zen ran ahead of me and Rye and I realized how fast he was.

He lead us through the woods and to the thirty foot, razor wired fence. All three of us stood at the oversized fence and I took a deep breath. The old guard towers that were built onto the fence many years ago was vacant. Rye was right. We ran to the center of the fence.

"Where is this magical hole you were talking about Rye?" I asked feeling anxious.

"The hole must have been mended." Rye stated and I could hear the wolf mutts getting closer.

I was about to place my foot onto the metal bars built onto fence but Zen grabbed me waist.

"No, Zara the fence is electric." Zen said holding my waist.

I pushed him. "You said you would die trying to get the cure, so I am going to die try to get out of here." I said planting my foot on the fence's metal bars.

The mutt's claws scratched the ground as they ran closer. I continued climbing.  
>"Are you two going to climb the fence or are you going to stay down there and get eaten." I said turning around.<p>

Zen and Rye placed their feet on the metal part of the fence and climbed next to me. None of us were good climbers, but we continued moving until we reached the top.

The wolf mutts were jumping up trying to grab one of us with their razor sharp teeth.

All three of us climbed onto the cylinder shaped guard tower.

"The fence must have been turned off." Zen said looking down at the fence.

"My hand accidently touched a black bottom in the mayor's office when I was running." I said.

"That explains why we are alive." Zen said and I walked toward the edge of the tower.

"We have to jump." Rye said standing on the edge of the tower.

We all leaned over the edge of the thirty foot tower. "Ladies first." Rye said gesturing toward the ground.

I was about to say something offensive but decided to hold my tongue.

"You are lucky your parents are alive." I said pointing my finger at Rye. I stood on the ledge of the tower and jumped.

We I hit the ground my body went into shock. I felt fine at first, but then a throbbing pain hit my legs and midsection.

I struggled to stand on my feet and Rye and Zen fell beside me.

After Rye and Zen both grunted in pain, they stood up and I realized we were out of the District 11. We walked through an empty grassland.

The scent of animal feces mixed with the smell of blooming flowers hit my nostrils.

"Where are we?" Rye said sounding almost irritated, and I remembered the map in my pocket.

I opened the thin, sweat stained map and I noticed it was blank.

"The map is blank." I said frustrated.

"Let me see." Zen said taking the tan colored, paper map.

The map had little torn pieces at the top and bottom. I wondered did Mayor Beel chew on it when he was hungry.

"Show me the location of the District we are currently in." Zen stated and trees, butcher shops, barns, flowers, and farms started to appear on the blank sheet of paper. At the bottom of the map the words District 10 appeared.

"Distict 10," Rye read.

"The map is voice automated." Zen said staring at the map in amazement.

"Wonderful, now if we continuing walking through the Districts we could be in the Capitol by tomorrow." I said knowing how unrealistic I sounded.

We would probably be in our eighties before we arrived in the Capitol.

Rye and Zen did not move.

I looked on the right of the green tall grass field we stood in. There was a white circular fence with around twenty cows and bulls standing only a few feet away.

"We are on a farm." I said.

There was a wooden broken down barn at the end of the farm. I knew that District 10 citizens had to be poor. Rye and Zen followed behind me, and we moved past the farm.

I halted my footsteps suddenly, and watched as a tan, overweight bull ran towards me rapidly.

AN: First of all, I want to say thank you to the Guest who left a review. I hope this gets better and better. I am going on a short hiatus that will last until Spring break. These first few chapters were sort of rushed, so I need some time to really think about the next chapters. I will go on another hiatus after Spring break as well. I have several stories that I really need to write. I plan on writing a Divergent fanfiction, a Lord of the Rings fanfiction, an original zombie apocalypse story, two stories in a mystery/thriller series, and a mystery/fantasy trilogy.

The song for this chapter is Heroes by Alesso ft. Tove Lo. I think the song for chapter 1-3 is I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. I really think this song matches Zara in some way.

"And if we should die tonight. Then we should all die together." – Ed Sheeran, I See Fire


	6. Chapter 6

Zara POV:

I walked into the Launch Room and observed the object before me. I stared at the tube for several seconds and I listened to the announcer count down the seconds until I made an entrance.

A year ago, Rye and I won the 111th Hunger Games. I barely survived the Games, and now it was time to face my nightmares again.

I questioned how this could happen, but it was already explained during training. Every tribute in the 112th Hunger Games is related to one of the tributes or victors of the previous Hunger Games. This was Chronis's way of placing me in the Games once again, and I knew that this time would be my last.

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Eros with a small smile painted on his face.

Eros placed my black and silver fleece jacket on, and I smiled sadly. Eros decided that the only colors I could wear this year were black and silver. He dressed me in a blank tank top with a silver collar, and a pair of tight fitted black pants. I also wore a pair of long laced boots. He straightened the jacket on my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be alright." Eros said looking almost unsure of himself.

"No, not this time." I replied knowing that my fate was sealed.  
>There twenty-five seconds left on the countdown, and I felt like fainting.<p>

Eros held a silver pin in his hand with a small dove symbol inside of it. "You can survive this Zara. You are the only hope District 11 has left. You can be the symbol of peace for the people of Panem." Eros said placing the pin on the inside of my collar.

"Alright." I said not knowing what else to say.  
>There was fifteen seconds left on the countdown.<p>

"There is something that I need to tell you." Eros said with panic in his eyes.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, you have to go." Eros said practically pushing me into the tube.

I wanted to protest and question him more, but it was too late. There was only ten seconds left and when the tube shut, and I was launched into the air rapidly.

I did not have time to process Ero's strange words as the tube launched me into the arena.

I felt like a weight was sitting on my chest when the tube landed into the arena. I saw all twenty three tributes dressed in similar black attire with their heads pointed towards the Cornucopia. The area around the Cornucopia was covered with tall green grass, and the blazing hot sun almost blinded me.

I could feel my heart pounded against my ribs, and my harsh breaths only made things worse.

The announcer said there was only five seconds left.

A young girl who appeared to be around the age of twelve ran off of her launch plate. The girl ran about three feet away from the plate, and before she could take another step, she exploded.

I knew she must have set off one of the land mines. Blood and flesh splashed onto the tributes that stood on their platforms near the girl, and before anyone could collect themselves, the canon fired and the countdown ended.

Instead standing and waiting on the platform, I decided to run straight towards the weapons. I noticed a few of the tributes decide to stay behind or stand on the outskirts of the Cornucopia. My eyes scanned all of the running tributes, and I did not see anyone I recognized.

My vision was hazy, and the events unfolding around me were complete chaos.

I saw a young male get stab through the mouth while a blond, fair skinned female head was cut off while she was running. A short and overweight male who appeared to be around the age of sixteen was strangled with a bullwhip.

I tried to block out all the graphic images, and I continued to run toward the closet weapon bag near the forest.

I was only a few feet away from the weapons when a sharp pain hit the back of my head. I felt like my skull had been slightly mashed in, and I could feel my legs giving out. I feel face first onto the ground, and I could sense a presence above me. The pain caused my head the throb violently, and I allowed the darkness to overtake me.

Zara POV:

The tan bull charged toward me and my eyes went wide. I felt Zen grab my arm attempting to pull me out of the way, but I still stood there frozen.

I heard the faint sound of someone yelling, and I noticed there was someone running behind the bull.

It was a petite female running frantically behind the bull with a brown rope in her hand.

The female lifted the rope above her head and moved her wrist in a counterclockwise direction. She swung the rope into the air, and the circle tied onto the rope grabbed the bull's right horn.

All of us watched in amazement. I moved out of the way right before the bull could slam into me. The bull jumped up and down and attempted to shake off the rope.  
>Zen, Rye, and I continued to back away, and the girl held onto the rope tightly. She tried pull the bull away from us, but she was swept off her feet by the bull's constant movement. She fell onto her stomach with a loud grunt, and the bull started to run again. The bull dragged her on the ground, and Zen, Rye, and I stared at each other in confusion.<p>

We jogged behind them, and the girl let go of the rope. She was still lying on her stomach, and Zen ran towards her. Zen attempted to help her off the ground, but she fanned him away.

Rye and I walked towards them.

"Are you alright?" Zen asks with a look of genuine concern.

The girl looked at Zen nonchalantly while she was dusting off her dirt stained clothes.

"I am fine, there is no need for everyone to come running over here at once." The girl stated, and I assumed she felt crowded.

I noticed she had a bronze skin tone, dark brown eyes, shoulder length curly hair, and she was shorter than me, so I assumed she was about five feet and two inches in height. She wore a pair of light blue fitted pants, a tan hat, a tan button down shirt, and a pair of long brown boots.

"I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just noticed you had nasty fall." Zen said clearly trying to engage in a conversation.

"I have had nastier falls, but I am all right." The girl responded dryly.

"Well that is great. Now, we should really start moving, so we can be out of this District before it gets dark." I said walking away with Rye right beside me.

Zen starts walking away, but then he stops.

"Wait, I did not get your name?"

"My name is Alma Pike."

"All right, Alma. My name is Zen Moon. I really have to go, but I hope that you will be all right with an aggressive bull on the loose." Zen said walking backwards.

"Thanks for your concern, but I was actually leaving." Alma said placing her hands on her on hips.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked looking at Alma.

"I am headed to Capitol."

"Why do you want to go to the Capitol?" I said.

"I have bigger goals than being out here and chasing cattle to kill. I want to be trained to be in the military, so I help stop some of the corruption in Panem." Alma said with a determined look on her face.

"Well, you should come with us." Zen said with a friendly smile.

"I am sure Alma was planning on traveling alone, Zen." I said.

"Well, thank you mountain man. At least someone sees my point of taking this leap. I hope you can understand the lingo. It kind of comes with the package." Alma said smiling at Zen.

"What comes with the package?" Rye asked looking confused.

"It means me."  
>"I don't know what you are saying Alma, but as I said before, we should really get going." I said running out of impatience.<p>

"Yeah, but when I start walking, you will probably have to catch up." Alma replied with a smile still on her face.

"Ok, Alma since you are so fast. Do you know a quicker way out of here?" Rye asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"I kind of know the way out of here, but this place is all I know. I ain't a walking map." Alma said walking beside Zen.

"Great, here is the map. Lead the way." Zen replied enthusiastically while gesturing his hand in front of Alma.

Alma took the map and studied it for herself. Alma and Zen talked amongst each other, and Rye and I just followed behind.

Rye interrupted Alma and Zen's secret conversation. "Alma, Zara and I never got a chance to introduce ourselves."

I gazed at Rye in disgust. Our names should never be said together.

"I know who you are." Alma stated without turning around.

"I watched the Hunger Games. It is mandatory for everyone in District 10. I did have my reasons for watching though. That Zander dude was kind of a good incentive. He was like a hot plate, you can't touch him, but I'm sure Zara knows what I mean." Alma said turning around and smirking at me.

I shook my head. "There are no good incentives about the Games. And Zander was only my ally for a short period of time, so I have no idea what you mean."

Alma's smirk faded. "You do know Zander is dead?" I said.

Rye jumped in. "Yeah, he died in the finale of the Games. Zara killed him." I narrowed my eyes at Rye.

Rye just shrugged.

"Yes I know he died. I feel like since he had less than helpful tributes around him, it was bound to happen." Alma said glaring at Rye.

When Alma turned her head around she saw a wild boar with blood shot eyes and horns running toward her. The boar rammed her into her side, and Alma fell to the ground.

Zara POV:

I lifted my eyelids slowly and my mind stirred with confusion. My vison was hazy, and I tried to remember where I was. The last thing I remember was running in the Cornucopia.

When my vison cleared, I noticed that I was in the forest. I was surrounded by tall deciduous trees with orange, yellow, and brown leaves. The air around me was cool, and the wind was so breezy it sent chills down my spine. I realized the season in the Games must be autumn. Someone that was not in my situation would have said the scenery was beautiful.

I heard the sound of leaves rustling behind me, and I turned around to see Zen leaning against a tree. He was dressed in a short sleeved black shirt, a pair of fitted black pants, and brown short boots. He apparently favored to the color brown.  
>"Where did you come from?" I asked wondering how he just appeared behind me.<p>

"I climbed down this tree." Zen said leaning off the tree.

Zen was truly strange. "It is a good hiding place, is it not?" Zen asked in a matter of fact way.

"Yes, maybe if you were blind or unconscious like I was." I said and the ache in my head returned.

I rubbed my head, and Zen just stared at me. "You were hit on the back of the head by one of the female tributes. I saw her when she attacked you, but you do not have to worry, I handled her. After I was done wrestling her, I carried you out here. Do you feel a lot of pressure in the back of your head?"

"I don't know. My whole head hurts." I said not wanting to complain.

"If you have any dizziness, confusion, or nausea you may have a concussion." Zen said and I could see the concern in his eyes.

He walked toward me, and I backed away. "It does not matter. Whatever happened, the damage has been done."

"Where is Rye?" I said looking away from Zen.

"I don't know. I just ran straight toward the weapons. I picked up a crossbow for my weapon, and then I grabbed a weapon bag. I did not even see Rye. Not like I was looking for him or anything." Zen said with a shrug.

"I am honestly not surprised. He is probably dead." I replied with no emotion in my voice.

Zen nodded. "Luckily for you, I have a sickle weapon in my bag." Zen said handing me the sickle. I just realized that I did not have a weapon or a bag.

"Thanks." I replied taking the weapon. I turned around to walk away because it would feel awkward to say goodbye.

Zen started to walk behind me. "So, I guess you are following me now." I said without turning around.

Zen walked in front of me. "Zara, we are from the same District which automatically means we should be allies." Zen said walking backwards in front of me.

"To you maybe, but there can only be one winner to this year's Games. I hate to break it to you Zen, but I think we should go our separate ways."

"I watched you in the Games last year, I know that you need my help. I don't care how you feel Zara, I am not going to just abandon you." Zen said staring into my eyes.

I looked into his hazel almond shaped eyes, and I just wanted to push him away.

"I do not care either Zen. What do I have to loose when we both are going to die anyway." I said walking past him quickly.  
>We walked father into the forest, and I started to notice a lot of changes. The forest was no longer autumn themed, and the air was no longer cool. The further we moved, the hotter and humid the weather became. The heat became suffocating and unbearable, but it reminded me of something. It reminded me of home.<p>

The scenery in the forest was no longer beautiful. The trees looked worn out, and the leaves seem to wither away. Zen and I stopped when we arrived at a large field of wheat.  
>The yellowish brown wheat height reached from my feet to the center of my leg. The field was wide, and the sun shined down brightly onto the tall wheat. Zen started to walk through the wheat.<br>"Where are you going?" I asked stepping into the field.

"We can crossover to the other side of the forest by walking through the field." Zen said, and I felt like I had no other choice but to follow him.

We continued to cross the field until I noticed swift movement a few feet away from us.

"Did you see that?" Zen asked.

"Yes I am not blind." I said looking him in the eye.  
>Zen gave me an accusing look. Then he just shook off the animosity.<p>

"We have to keep moving." He said grabbing my arm.

Something moved right in front of Zen's feet, and we both stopped.

"Zen."

"Let's just stay where we are." Zen said holding me back.

Our movement ceased, and I could hear myself breathing heavily. I heard a grunting sound beside me, and suddenly I was swept of my feet.

Katniss POV:

I lifted my eyelids slowly, and I felt like I was waking from a decade of sleep.

The room felt like it was spinning, and I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. I tried to focus on my surroundings.

_I am in a room. I am in a room made of glass walls. The ceiling and the floor is made of glass.  
><em>I thought to myself.

I looked down and noticed that my hands and feet were both chained to a chair made of steel. The chair was mounted to the wall in the back of the room. On the other end of the room was a clear flat television screen.

My eyes widen and I struggled to move in the car. I felt a warm presence beside me, and I turned around to see Peeta.

He was still asleep.

"Peeta. Peeta!" I choked out, and I did not realize how hoarse my voice was.  
>My throat felt like it was stuffed with rocks and sand.<br>"Peeta, you have to wake up." I said trying to reach out to him. He sat only a few inches away from me.

Peeta eyes moved rapidly under his lids until he finally opened his eyes. He blinked heavily several times before he finally came back to reality.

"Peeta." I said feeling relieved he was awake.

"Katniss." Peeta tried to reach me, but the chains were connected to the arms of the chair. There were heavy metal cuffs on our wrists and our ankles.

Peeta gazed around the room in confusion.

"Wha…"

Before Peeta could say anything the television flashed on.

It was President Chronis on the screen dressed in a white suit with a white rose pinned on his jacket.

"Well hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. It has been to long since the last time I saw you. Well, too long for you anyway." He said with a usual menacing smile.

"What is that supposed mean?" I snapped.

"My apologies. I am just skipping ahead in my introduction."

"I am sure you both recognize this area. Especially you Mr. Mellark."

"This is the one of the many prisons my grandfather used to torture you in. Surely, you have not forgotten."

Peeta gritted his teeth together using all his willpower not to speak.

"But it is no matter now. You are both here for a reason greater than the past. I am sure you are wondering about you children's well-being right now. Especially your son Rye. I was hit with an overwhelming amount of concern, when he passed out at my brother's funeral. Don't fret, I have been keeping a very watchful eye on him this past year. Which reminds me of something." Chronis seemed to be in deep thought, and I tried not to cringe.

"Neither of you have any recollection of this, but a year has passed since your son won the Games. Every day for an entire year both of you have been drugged with a healthy dose of Doxepin. Even with the dose of Doxepin both of you still went in and out of consciousness several times, so this is not my first greeting." Chronis said lifting one of his brows.

"What did you mean when you said you kept a watchful eye on Rye?" Peeta said speaking clearly for the first time.

"Well, I guess I owe you an explanation. After you two were separated from your son and taken here, I made sure Rye was sent back home to District 12. I sent two of the Capitol's finest doctors with him. They performed kidney surgery and against my will, they gave him my brother's kidney. According to the doctors, Zander was the only match. After the surgery was over, I ordered the doctors to keep Rye in a medically induced coma for a year. I needed him well rested for this moment." Chronis stated.

"What moment?" I said feeling and overwhelming amount of anger and emotion.

"I assume you realize that it is time for another annual Hunger Games. This year the rules are more drastic than ever before. This year I decided that all of the tributes in the Games must be related to one of the former Hunger Games victors or tributes. Unlike last year, there must be only one winner. The arena is the biggest arena all of Panem has ever seen."

I looked down at the cuffs on my wrist. I could not stare at the screen any longer and neither could Peeta.

Our son was in the Games again. Our pride and joy's life was in danger once again, and there was nothing we could do about it.

"I will not leave his parents out of the equation because both of you will watch Rye in the Games. Every day you get to see your son, until you are finally forced to watch him die. It is such a sad situation, imagine how I felt when Zander died. The events that keep unfolding almost remind me of a domino effect. When one horrible event occurs, it sets off a chain of unfortunate events."

All of the information was hard to swallow at once and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and then I opened my eyes and looked at the screen again.

"What about our daughter Willow? Is she all right?" I asked wanting to know if one of my children were safe.

Chronis appeared like he was trying to hide a smile. "I know that I have provided an immense amount of information in one day, so I will allow you to mold over everything. Until we meet again."

The screen flashed off.

Peeta and I both exchanged worried looks.

"Everything is going to be all right. We are going to find a way out of here, and our family will be together again. We have been through worse." Peeta said trying to reassure me. I think he mostly need to convince himself.

"I hope your right." I said trying to prevent from breaking.

AN: Thank you Sam for leaving a review on the last chapter! I am going to stay positive and keep writing. I really do want to be a good writer. Thank you to iluviggyhesthebest for reviewing as well.

Now onto this chapter. First of all, yay the 112th Hunger Games. I know all of the readers will be confused. Hahaha. The journey has started as well and the new character Alma has arrived. My older sister writes for the character Alma, so I cannot be held accountable for her actions. Lastly, Katniss and Peeta have joined the party as well.

I do not really have a song for this chapter. I heard this song a few weeks ago, and I feel like it really matches President Chronis. The song is called Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums by A Perfect Circle. I am not a big fan of rock music, but I heard this watching a TVD fandom video. If you are a fan of any TV show villains than I am sure they have a video with the song. (I do not know for sure.)


End file.
